The Worst War Has Yet to Come
by Silver Dragon 475
Summary: The human population dimishes until the last remnants of the race decide to fight for themselves lead by the great scientist Charles Swan. Years later Charlie comes across a vampire child in the woods and decides his daughter could use a new pet.
1. Beginning of the End

**This is my second attempt at a story. I do mean to finish the other one, but this idea has been pounding against my skull and I had to get it out. There is somethign you need to know though. In this story vampires can be both made and born. Hope you love ! :-)**

* * *

The light from the television flickered over Renee's gentle face her serene expression a sharp contrast to the horrible images on screen.

"The vampires have steadily bolder. Instinct built up by long years of hiding their secret from us is fading. In this last bloody attack they massacred our full buses in LA alone. The rest of the country… the rest of the world fares little better. In London…" The sound cut off but the images remained. Renee was staring at me sympathetically knowing exactly how much I hated all this.

"Charlie. Please stop. There's nothing you can do!" I groaned and collapsed back in my chair.

"Renee I refuse to bring a child into… into this!" I gestured to the report where the vampires had noticed the camera crew and were not taking being filmed well. She rose and I opened my arms to her.

"Don't you want us to have a baby?" She sounded so broken and sad. I clutched her tighter to my chest.

"You know I do! I want so desperately to see you happily pregnant and glowing." I paused knowing my next words would do anything but please her. "But… I am sure that all this can change and until it does I'm not ready to bring a baby into this." I winced waiting for the angry argument, but to my surprise it never came. She simply sighed and snuggled deeper into my arms.

"Alright Charlie. If that is what you really feel and want then I can wait." I smiled in relief and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you sweetheart, so much." I was eternally grateful to her in that moment because if the crazy plan I had in my mind would ever work I would need the full support of my wife.

**Two years later**

Two years. Two impossibly long stressful years and it was done. The human population had been reduced so greatly that barely over two hundred thousand of us survived. The important thing was though that there were even less of them. We had beaten them down.

Using science we had created immensely tough material that even the strongest of them could not dent and of that there was an abundance. Military weapons had been remade to spew fire and destroy those demons on the spot. I in my own personal laboratory had created a substance sure to change the future that everyone saw.

But this was now and we had won. There was time for the future later. To my utter, outer, surprise the people demanded that he who had led them through his dark time lead them into the brighter future. So without further ado I took my beautiful amazing wife into our new castle-like home and made love to her, without inhibitions, for the first time in two long years.

**September 13 the next year **

Gone. My beautiful wife, my Renee, my strength and support, my queen was gone. Only the squirming child in my arms was able to draw me away from her pale almost-sleeping form. The tiny child she had longed for was finally her and she would never see her. Never spoil her in the way a mother always spoils her children.

I glanced down at the quieting child and saw perfect copies of my Renee's beautiful brown eyes in her face endlessly reaching on and on filled with an intelligence and mischief you expected neither mother nor daughter to possess. I nearly lost it right there the tears finally escaping my eyes. Her hair was mine which would have pleased me under any other circumstances and her heart shaped face was a perfect mixture of us both.

Thos hauntingly familiar eyes gazed up at with that intelligence in a way that was almost frightening. It seemed as if she truly felt and understood my pain. Ridiculous! And yet…

None of the staff dared to stop me as I wrapped the child in blankets and exited the hospital to make my way home. The early morning hour made the streets dark and quiet. Tomorrow the entire remnants of the human race would join me in celebrating the birth of the first child since the defeat of the vampires and also in mourning.

Strange how joy and grief seemed intertwined with each other even as we stilled grieved after family members lost in the vampire war. This thought sent my glare to the heavily guarded wall that separated the last of them from us.

Zombie-like I made my way through the dimly lit house, up to my room, to the achingly empty bed, and sat against the headboard with the child on my lap. She whimpered quietly and I rocked her back and forth trying to calm her with the gentle movement and my voice.

My thoughts drifted back to happier times. A few months ago as we pondered over baby names. When Renee became so intent on naming her Isabella if it was a girl that I couldn't argue. The happy memories hurt so much, but I honored Renee and gave her little girl the name she had picked out. I ran over happy times that didn't hurt so much such as when I finished the potion…

My glance immediately went to the child in my arms. She would be perfect. She could make up for making me lose her mother and help me bring the human race out of the past and into their rightful place of power. Yes Isabella could help me.

She whimpered again.

"No. Shh. It's alright Isabella. Go to sleep sweetie." Her eyes closed a little smile on her face. Then the enormity of everything finally hit me.

OH GOD Renee! Where are you?!

**Seven years later**

We found it in the woods at the weakest point in the wall. A vampire child. I had accompanied the men on several patrols now hoping to get lucky like this and not take that journey over the wall and technically into their land. I was endlessly glad we got lucky.

The strange shades of its eyes and hair almost matched each other a glinting bronze. The men immediately wanted to kill it when we first caught sight of that hair through the trees, but I convinced them otherwise revealing that I had experiments I wanted to test on a child. They assumed that I was going to cause it pain and then end up killing it so I went with it and they captured it.

Wrapping it in chains, including a thick band of the metal-like substance around its mouth, we managed to get it into my lad without anyone, most importantly Bella, seeing us. The soldiers left muttering what were probably plans of the torture they would do to the thing and imagined I would and I waited until I could be sure Bella was asleep.

Unwrapping its legs and taking hold of the leash-like chain around its neck I pulled it behind me up the carpeted stairs. It followed quietly as I knew it would the slow-to-heal burn scars on its back and chest proof of that.

I tugged it into my sleeping daughter's room. Curious eyes burned into my back and I had the feeling that it had never seen a human before much less a child. Glancing back briefly to see the almost hidden fear in its eyes confirmed my suspicion. _It's only a child. How could it know anything about humans other than the horror stories that its parents would have told?_ I didn't have an answer for myself and proceeded to Bella's side so I could push the syringe into her arm. She moaned in her sleep muttering something that sounded like "green" and turned over. Perfect.

Now I turned to the other half of my plan and pulling the small "flamethrower" out of my waistband started back toward the thing. It took a step back at the sight of my weapon, but couldn't go much further as I yanked hard on its leash. Not speaking I pulled a vial out from my pocket and set it down on the carpet. Then I loosened the bind around its mouth pressing the gun to its neck.

Thankfully it didn't make a noise and struggled only a little when I held the vial up for it to swallow. The freezing body convulsed for a minute silently and its head flew backwards. When the tremors stopped the gaze returned to mine and I saw the eyes were now a startling green. The same color they would be if he had been born a human.

His eyelids fluttered south in sleep and I smiled at him reassuringly. He didn't fight it for long and I was soon holding a limp cold boy in my arms. Releasing his wrists I set him down on the floor near the end of Bella's bed and locked his leash to one of the iron bed posts. Bella would see him almost immediately after she woke up and I was confident in the assumption that she would enjoy her new pet very much.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! And if anyone notices the "...and made love..." sentence and thinks its outrageous take a closer look.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Awakening

**Eddie POV! He is supposed to be around 7, but being a vampire he might be smarter than your average five-year-old. If that is so just bear with me. They'll both be teenagers soon! :-)**

* * *

**Edward**

When Emmett dared me to climb over the wall I knew nothing good would come of it, but I did it anyway. Getting to the top was easy, but getting down the other side was a bit of a jump. Finally I made it laughing triumphantly.

Nothing looked much different over here then on our side. The heavy green trees almost bending from the weight of their leaves. This didn't look like the type of place monsters like the human beings my mother described would live. Just as I turned to make my way back over the wall a twig cracked.

Spinning as fast as I possibly could I found myself surrounded by five men each one holding something that looked like a part of the wall. I opened my mouth to scream but they pulled something over it and grabbed my hands wrapping them in the wall stuff. Venom tears pricked my eyes. I wanted my mom.

A dark haired man who looked like the leader grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up into the air. I struggled until another man pressed one of the fire-throwing weapons to my neck. I had felt what those could do first hand and was in no rush to experience it again.

The man tossed me in the back of one of their strange vehicles. I felt it purr to life underneath me but there was no sound explaining why I hadn't heard them coming until the last minute.

No one spoke and we drove farther and farther away from where Emmett was waiting for me on the other side of the wall. My eyes prickled again when I thought about him and I began to struggle vainly both trying to get out and to be silent. I made no progress by the time the vehicles stopped.

Twilight was falling and the man lifted me again and snuck into a huge house by the back door. I wondered briefly if he was supposed to be here, my mind oddly calm for my situation. _Who cares? How are you going to get back home?! These monsters could do anything to you! _Ok maybe not as calm as I'd thought.

The leader threw me in a corner which didn't hurt anything but my seven-year-old pride. Then the other men left me alone with him. From the looks they gave me I got the feeling I didn't want to be alone with any of them either.

The brown-haired man ignored me completely instead devoting his attention to a strange looking container of liquid that held no resemblance to blood or water the only liquids I had ever seen.

Several hours later he stopped fidgeting with the stuff and seemed to re-realize I was in the room. I knew simply by instinct that night had fallen outside sometime ago. Pale blue eyes met mine with an intensity that terrified me. He bent over and amazingly unleashed my legs. I found a dying ember of hope that was quickly snuffed out as he pulled on the metal around my neck.

Quiet clearly I could see the weapon in the waistband of his pants and I really didn't want to come into contact with the end of that thing again, so I kept quiet on our short journey up the stairs and through the house.

And what a house. There was nothing like this on my side of the wall. Families were lucky if they even got a roof over their head. Despite my parents refusing to kindle any hatred of humans in me I still heard the rumors and the curses and the stories. I figured they weren't true.

No one could be cruel enough to, despite having defeated us, simply leave us to wallow in squander and refuse us anything. Could they? Apparently these people could.

The scent of humans dominated my nostrils making any underlying smells unnoticeable to me. How could there be so many?! Many it was just the fact that I had never smelled one before today that made me feel so overwhelmed.

Our destination was a dark wooden door. Almost silently, even to my ears, he pushed it open and pulled me inside. The scent there was infinitesimally sweeter. A combination of roses, freesia, and something I couldn't identify.

He didn't pull me forward when he moved next to the rectangular piece of furniture in the center of the room so I didn't follow. Even so the opposite end of my…, I growled to myself, _leash_ remained wrapped around his hand so I also didn't move the other way.

A soft moan and a rustling sound came from the strange piece of furniture that had me unconsciously stretching my neck to see what kind of creature it could be in that thing that smelled so wonderful, I had finally deduced that was where the scent came from, unfortunately he was in my way.

When he turned around another bout of fear surged through me. Something new was in his eyes that held nothing good that I could see for me.

The fire-breathing weapon appeared in his hand and I immediately decided to do whatever he wanted. A ironically cool muzzle pressed into my neck and the other hand reached up to unbind my mouth. I didn't speak increasingly aware of death pushing against my neck.

The thin container I had seen him working so obsessively over hovered in front of my face. The edge pressed against my lips.

_No! _I shook my head a tiny bit. I didn't even think he would notice, but the muzzled pressed harder suggesting that he had seen my defiance and was not happy about it. That thought made me angry, but I opened my mouth and let the scalding liquid run down my throat.

Immediately my teeth clenched together, both against the scream and against my own will. Horrible pain wracked my body filling me, burning me inside and out. It became extremely intense in my eyes forcing my head backwards.

The pain passed and I was able to look up again. The man was holding me and the smile on his face was far less than reassuring. My eyes caught sight of the dark furniture beyond him and I felt a pull toward the bed.

Bed?! What in the world was a bed? My mind could supply no answer; I just knew what it was. My eyelids grew strangely heavy and a lethargic feeling came over me. I tried to step toward the… bed that called me, but only succeeded in falling forward in the blackness of the back of my eyelids.

I could feel the man carrying me toward the bed and I could feel when he relieved my arms of their restraints, but I could not act on anything, nor did I feel any need too. Slowly all my senses disappeared until I was left with the blackness, the pull which never faded, and a strange word that drifted through my mind. _Sleep._

_Flowers drifted by on the breeze and a horned horse-like animal walked past me floating on rainbows. I followed compulsively my feet moving automatically. It led me through an emerald green forest into a clearing filled with different flowers of all colors. In the center, her back to me, a young girl was sitting._

_Her mahogany hair shone in the sun light and I had the urge to touch it and feel if it really felt as silky soft as it looked. The horse thing beside me whinnied and she turned. I melted._

_At least that was what it felt like. Her deep brown eyes seemed to bore right through me and sent a very pleasant warmth streaming throughout my body. Then I realized something. Brown eyes! She was human. _

_I almost took a step back but her attention was not focused on me. The horse thing walked over to her and let her pet its mane. Gently she ran her hands through the hair there. A different kind of heat awoke in me lighting a fierce dislike of the thing._

Jealousy. _Something outside my mind spoke and the girl seemed to hear it too. She smiled at me and held out her hand wanting me to come. I obeyed without thinking suddenly finding myself lying in the grass beside her. She giggled and blushed before placing a hesitant hand on my hair. Her fingers, slender for a little girl, tugged lightly at the strands pulling a drawn-out purr from me. I shocked myself with the sound and the meadow faded until…_

I was staring at the back of my eyelids again all my other senses intact. Something above and behind me rustled just like before and I opened my eyes to see what it was.

She was just as beautiful as I remembered.

* * *

**Review Por Favor! **


	3. Favorite

**Chapter 3! Kinda a filler chapter. Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

The boy in my dream was so pretty. I know that boys are supposed to be handsome or something like that, but he was really pretty. Even the unicorn liked him too, and unicorns normally only like girls. I lay in bed for several minutes after I had woken simply remembering. Rerunning the dream through my head over and over again.

His eyes were dark green and sparkled like diamonds. Green diamonds. His hair was soft like the unicorn's mane, but I looked like gold, and he sparkled. Rainbows danced around him making the colors of the meadow flowers seem dull.

I sighed both happily and wistfully wishing he could be real. A little clink from the end of my bed had my eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. It came again and the same curiosity that killed the cat compelled me to crawl to the edge and figure out what was making that noise.

It was him.

The beautiful green eyes were staring up at me bleary with sleep and I giggled at the look. That seemed to wake him up because he suddenly looked surprised. I giggled again.

He shot up putting his hands on the edge of the bed and surprising me into falling backwards. Laughing harder now I used the momentum to swing me right back up so I was sitting on my heels in front of him.

"That wasn't very nice." I scolded lightly. He looked ashamed his head immediately lowering. "Hey," it rose up a tiny bit, "it's okay." He smiled a tiny bit. I patted the bed next to me and the smile became brilliant.

Hopping up he curled by me peering up at me with those big green eyes. Caving I ran my hand through his hair. He purred just like he had in my dream.

"Do you have a name?" His purring paused and he nodded against my hand. I waited for a minute until it dawned on me that he wasn't going to answer. "Well… what is it?" I felt his hesitation.

"E…Edward." His voice was amazing. It sent ripples down my spine. I was so caught up in it I almost didn't hear his next question. "C…can I ask yours?" After a second of reorganizing my thoughts I managed to answer.

"Yes." It took him a little bit longer than it had me to figure it out, but the entire time I kept my fingers in his beautiful hair. After a while he said

"Oh." I raised my eyebrows down at him. "What's your name?"

"B…"

"Isabella!" I jumped at the sound of my father's voice. Edward cringed burying his head into the comforter behind my leg.

"Morning Daddy." He didn't look happy, but he wasn't looking at me. "What is he doing on your bed?" I was confused.

"What do you mean Daddy?"

"When have pets ever been allowed on the furniture?" Edward started shaking and my confusion grew.

"Pet?" Edward leapt off the bed back to the floor where I had found him earlier. "What do you mean?"

"Bella I found him just for you. He is simply a stupid animal." He glared harshly at Edward and turned to go. "Oh, and if I ever hear him speak again, I will take him away from you." He didn't give me a chance to respond, shutting the door quickly and calling "breakfast in 10 minutes" back through it. I slid down by Edward as I heard the footsteps retreat. He was shaking like…like, I mentally murdered myself, like a dog, I winced. He was completely terrified of my father. Understandable.

"Edward?" He crawled over to me and buried his head in my stomach; unconsciously I began petting his… pet...Oh God! I had to consciously restrain my hand from fisting in his hair because of my anger at my father.

"Edward?" I asked again. He acknowledged me by looking up at me with big green eyes. "You know you _can _talk right?" He looked horrified and glanced once toward the door. "No." I turned his face back to me, "_I _want you to talk to me. When he isn't around, talk to me okay? Please." He nodded. I raised one eyebrow.

"Ok." Two little whispered letters, but it was a start.

"Good. Now let's go get some breakfast." I found the hook on the… collar and released the latch before making my way into the hallway. Edward crawled up beside me. Luckily my feet kept walking while my mind froze in shock. There was no possible way this was natural, especially if any of the stories I heard about vampires were true! Then it hit me.

What had my father done to him?!

**10 years later**

I was having the most beautiful dream. Of course I wake up and everything about it goes…thbpt! Maybe it was the way I was woken up though. Even a purposely wet and sloppy kiss from lips like that is sure to make anyone's mind go blank.

I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me with one eyebrow cocked and his arms folded over his chest. Groaning I rolled over.

"Let me SLEEP! How are you awake so early?!" He chuckled. It was one of the most amazing sounds in the world, second only to his voice.

"I don't know. And if you don't hurry up I'm going to eat all the chocolate pancakes before you are even out of bed!" I shot up a horribly wonderful plan forming in my mind.

"No you won't." I could _hear _his smirk.

"Yes I will." Subtly I reached for my nightstand while turning to face him. I leaned forward.

"No you won't." He leaned in too.

"Yes I will." We were nose to nose now and smirking, with a move faster than I thought possible for myself, I reached up and clipped the leash onto the lock in his collar.

"No you won't," Grumbling and pouting he collapsed crossed-legged on the floor. Laughing I went to my closet to dress.

A few minutes later I unhooked him and we made our way down to the kitchen. Edward crawled at my side something I had never been able to cure him of despite several attempts.

We passed some of the staff in the halls most of whom smiled brightly at both of us and sometimes even stopped to pat Edward on the head. Others simply ignored us. No one openly glared anymore. I attribute that both to them getting used to having a vampire in the house over the past ten years and the fact that I was my father's daughter.

My dad had led the human race through some sort of war against the vampires and now we were attempting to rebuild the race so that we may once again populate the entire world, or at least that's what people say.

While winning a war and leading a people my father also had time to create something that affects the behavior of vampires. It turned Edward into practically a domestic pet!

I was shaken out of my thoughts by one of the best smells in the world. Chocolate chip pancakes. I glanced down at Edward and caught his eye. He sped up his pace trying to beat me to the pancakes.

"Oh no you don't!" I grabbed the back of his collar. The only way I managed to get him to stop was because he wanted to. Unnatural strength was just a vampire trait. He smirked backwards at me and wrapped his arms around my calf. "NO!" I screeched while toppling over him. He laughed.

Thankfully our little tumble had landed me right at the kitchen door. He seemed to realize this just about a second after I did, which gave me some advantage.

I was able to get the door open and make it through before he tackled me. Like I said _some _advantage. Everyone in the kitchen allowed themselves a brief chuckle at our expense. They may have been surprised the first couple times we did it, but by the time we were twelve this was the natural way for us to get down to breakfast in the morning.

Edward was still on top of me so I pushed on his shoulders. He didn't budge. I pushed again, harder. Still he seemed not to get the message.

"Ok Edward, you won. Now let me up." He grinned at me and shook his head wildly his beautiful hair falling over his eyes. I growled at him. His grin got bigger. The door swung open and I heard the sound of heavy work boots. _Only one person that could be._

"Jasper! Jasper, help me!" My adopted brother's twanging laugh echoed through the house and I felt the slight weigh Edward was actually placing on me removed as Jasper peeled him away.

"Oh there you are Bells! Next time we play hide-and-seek I just have to remember… Look under Edward." I growled at him too and smacked his arm playfully.

The table was set with two plates of steaming pancakes smothered in syrup. Another plate at by the leg of the table nearest my chair along with a dark-colored glass of what I knew was animal blood.

We had figured out that human food didn't disgust Edward like it did normal vampires, but he needed some sort of blood to survive. He had actually told me about the alternative choice his family had made… before… so I suggested to my dad that he drink animal blood.

I snatched up the third plate and glass. Edward whined sounding exactly like a wounded puppy. I was mean. Hehe.

"Nope. Not yet. You've been a bad boy today." I set it up on the table where he couldn't reach without standing which someone would report to my dad which would piss him off even though he hadn't technically forbidden it.

Smiling evilly I dug into my food only planning to torture him for a minute. At least until he started begging, then I could remember anything except how to breathe… I might've even forgotten that for a moment.

The way Edward begged was he crawled under my chair to under the table and began nuzzling my knees with his head. His soft hair brushed tenderly against my skin giving me the feeling he knew what this did to me.

After slowly working his way down to my feet he would place little kisses all over my toes, something else I tried to stop but he's not very good at listening, and then one ankle all the way back up to my knee. Normally I only lasted that far and this time was no exception, but I figured if I wasn't so weak he would continue down my other leg. Jasper laughed through his pancakes when I caved putting the glass back on the floor.

Edward came out grinning happily and sat back on his heels by my chair to take a long drink out of the cup. He continued kneeling by my chair his face turned upwards imploringly until I finished.

"What?" I asked. "Do you want this?" I held up the syrup-less pancake. He nodded vigorously. Chocolate was his third favorite thing in the world. Blood was the second and he wouldn't tell me his favorite. "Show me your favorite thing in the world then, and I'll give you the chocolate." He gulped and hesitantly jerked his head back toward my room. I stood amazed he actually was going to tell me.

For all these years I figured he would never tell me because it was something to do with his vampire family. I was only teasing when I demanded that he tell me and I thought he knew that.

He stood the second the door closed and started pacing nervously. I sat on the edge of my bed curious, but only if he really wanted to tell me.

"Edward?" His pacing didn't pause, but he acknowledged me with a questioning grunt. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Now he froze and walked toward me. I pushed backwards so he would have a place to sit.

"Bella," He said his eyes a deep forest green. One hand came up and caressed my cheek. The cool skin of his hand felt wonderful against my warm cheek. "Bella." He said again. Suddenly he leaned forward and crushed his lips to mine.

Fire erupted in my body burning away all the chill of his skin. I fell backwards onto the pillows my hands fisting in his hair. He moaned as I pulled.

"You Bella." He whispered breathless, somehow able to form coherent sentences, "You are my favorite thing in the entire world."

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwwww! Anyone hating me? Review!**


	4. Love is a Many Splendored Thing

**Uh, hi. Ok so try to not kill me or anything. I have no excuse and it's been far to long in between, but enjoy!**

* * *

Me? What was he talking about? Did I hear what I think I did? Me? Me?!

ME?!

Of course _he _was _my_ favorite thing…(wince)…Person… in the entire world, in the entire universe and I like him a lot more than healthy, but that being beside the point, how could it be ME?

My silence made him lose confidence and he slowly began to slide backwards off of me. I had enough presence of mind to stop him. My fingers curled around his upper arm.

"Wait." He paused. "Come back please." He crawled back up still hovering over me but no longer touching. "Edward." I said gently when his face came equal to mine. Then my mind deserted me so hormones took over. _Kiss him you idiot! _They screamed so I obeyed and copied his kiss crushing our lips together.

He pulled away again, but only for a second to breathe. The kisses turned sweeter after that and his hands were gentle as they held me to him. His cool lips traveled down my throat to tease the area where my neck and shoulder connected.

I panted embarrassingly loudly my eyes closed in ecstasy. They shot open in horror when there was a knock on my door.

"Bells?" Jasper called, "You two alright in there?" Attempting to make it sound like I wasn't breathless from making out I answered.

"Yeah, we're fine." He wasn't satisfied.

"Are you sure? I thought I heard some strange sounds from in there." Um. Oh what do I say? Oh boy. Not gonna end well.

"You okay in there Edward? You're an awesome gamer and I really don't want her hurting you." My mouth dropped and I felt Edward snickering into my shoulder. Oh yeah sure worry about the practically indestructible vampire. Not the completely human sister. Oh no.

"Gee thanks Jasper. Worry about your gaming buddy not the sister. Stupid video games." My voice trailed off in wonder. Edward looked up his face blank. "That's where you are when I'm with my dad." Father dear insisted on at least three father-daughter walks a week, no one enjoyed them.

"Don't be mad. I'll stop." Oh shit. I grabbed his chin a kissed him lightly.

"Why in God's name would I be mad? I've been trying to make something like this happen for years! You don't need to spend all your time with me." He looked at me up through his lashes his green eyes dark.

"I want to spend time with you Bella."

My mind is very weak. For the second, maybe third, time in about ten minutes it has given my body completely over to my hormones which has caused me make-out steamily with Edward for several long minutes. Mind, stay weak.

We finally pulled apart when Jasper slammed open my door and stomped into the room, after fifteen minutes of knocking I admit, his eyes resolutely covered.

"Are you _quite _finished?" He asked in the direction of my closet his nose stuck high into the air. I giggled clinging tightly to Edward.

"Hey Jazz put your nose down we don't want to count your nose hairs." He didn't move, so I tried a less kind, but more effective tactic.

"Ugh! Got some bats in the cave Jazz."

"What?!" His hand immediately came down to cover his nose. My giggles became full blown laughter at the look on his face. Priceless. A Kodak moment if I ever saw one. He growled unthreateningly turned to leave though not before giving me an ineffective glare and us collectively an eye roll.

"Why don't you bring your lover boy and watch me whip his but on the 'stupid video games'?" He even used the air quotes as he stalked haughtily out the door. Edward's eyes were bright with the thought, but I held him down holding a finger to my lips. Determined to keep control of my body this time I leaned over him again watching, jealous, as he gave completely over to the emotion his arms instinctively wrapping around my waist, hands resting on my lower back. Desperately I tried to push the thought of how wonderful they felt there away. I had a plan. Right? I think so… Ah, who cares anyw…

"OH COME ON!" Oh yeah. There's that plan come to fruition. Chuckling evilly to myself I pulled Edward up off the bed and to the door. Once Jasper saw we had every intention of following he stomped back to his room. I stepped over the threshold and felt the now familiar pressure on my hand as Edward pulled downward. I froze making a split second decision. Why not push it a bit?

"Edward, you can only come if walk, upright, all the way there." I hated myself for what I was doing but I was for the best, I hope. Thankfully he didn't immediately look depressed and sulk back into my room. A thoughtful and slightly wary look came onto his face.

"Can I carry you?"

"I.. what?!" My mind took a moment to process what he said. He rolled his eyes looking strangely like Jasper, only much, much hotter. He stepped closer his breath wisping gently across my face.

"Bella, I'll do what you ask if, and only if, you let me carry you there." There was really nothing wrong with that condition, I mean we had just finished familiarizing ourselves with each other's mouths, but it froze my brain. Why in the world would he want to carry me? Apparently I took too long in answering cause he bent down faster than I could see and scooped me up so I was cradled, bridal style, in his arms. Not a bad position if you ask me.

"See," he whispered in my ear while lifting my arm behind his neck, "this isn't so bad." I flushed both with guilt and for… other reasons.

"I never thought it would be." I whispered tucking my head into the junction between his neck and shoulders. "Your turn." I felt his Adam's apple move against my forehead and saw his chin turn as he checked both directions as if crossing the street. What was he so afraid of? My father?

Finally he took that step sending us lurching forward into the hall. After the initial jerk his movement was smooth if quick. We entered Jasper's room at almost a run and I heard him breathe a sigh of relief although he was not so quick in my release and Jasper gave us a disgusted look before turning back to the screen. Gently Edward set me down on the bed pressing a soft kiss to the side of my head and folded himself into the beanbag beside Jasper.

Despite my brother's confidence he beat Edward once and it was only after I distracted him to give Jasper a small victory. Because he was so intent on the game he had no awareness of the words flowing from his mouth and I managed to learn that he met "the most beautiful girl in the world" in town today. Ooooh. Blackmail.

* * *

**Later...**

I had curled myself into a ball between his arms and tucked my head beneath his chin. The silence was tense, at least in my mind. I knew what my father had done to us. He had forced a connection between us; used an innocent boy and his own daughter as lab rats. A few years ago I had accidentally stumbled upon his laboratory. The lighting had been dim and smoke and steam boiled out of beakers, test-tubes and caldrons. I found his notations by a green bottle and grew more disgusted and horrified with each word.

I shuddered in real time the memory of those words chilling me. I had not experienced the war, only the aftermath, but every vampire could not be as bad as the stories say. Look at our species and be disturbed. We were as bad as we claimed they were. I could not believe that someone, my own father!, had thought up and created a way to make another creature totally dependent on someone. Unfortunately there were many who already saw vampires as nothing more than animals and would be perfectly fine with the idea of this… slavery.

I was still confused though. We may have weapons, but Edward had to know what he could do to any human being at the point blank range he had been at so many times. He could have destroyed the moral of the entire human race by killing this one man and yet he let him control him.

"Edward?" He "hmmed" in response his arms tightening. "Why… why are you so afraid of my father?" His breathing stopped, a nervous habit, and he sat up pulling me with him.

"Why?" I turned in his embrace so we were facing each other. He looked wary, but also shamed. Why?

"You have to know what you could do. You are so much stronger than any of us. There have been so many opportunities for you to practically destroy the entire human race just because you came in proximity to my father. You could open up that stupid gate. You could've left a long time ago." His arms were loose around me and I brought my knees up to my face to hide the tears. His chin rested on my shoulder and his voice was soft when he spoke.

"I admit everything you have said I could have done and still could do. I have the beloved daughter of the bastard at my mercy." His hand tightened on my shoulder and for a brief second I was afraid, but it loosened again and he sighed. "And had I been a full-grown warrior at the time he found me I probably would have been trained to do something like that. But I was only a child, barely seven and I was terrified. I could have fought my way out of there, even then, I'm sure, but by the time we got here I was curious. I had never heard much about humans except the horrible stories people used to tell on the street and I wanted to know if they were really as bad as everyone said. Your father threatened me with his flamethrower taunting me with death as we came to your room, but inside. Oh." He stopped and pressed his face into my hair. "The scent was so beautiful, so pure, so amazing, so unique, I had to know what it was. It was you my beautiful Bella, it was you."

I was on the verge of sobbing because it wasn't real. None of it was. It was all a connection created by a combination of science and my father's sick mind. Edward didn't really feel this way it wasn't real. Not real. Not real. Not…

"Of course it's real!" He was angry. All of this was a side of him I had never seen before and mostly I loved it but a tiny part of me was fully aware that he was capable of doing anything to me and was terrified. "Why would you say it wasn't?!" I did sob now a broken noise escaping my throat.

"He experimented on us. Used some sort of…(hiccup)…potion to connect us. It isn't real." He chuckled. Actually frickin laughed while I was having an emotional breakdown here.

"Bella. What I told you happened _before_ he forced the potion down my throat. My young body may not have recognized the emotion but I loved you the second I smelled your delicious scent. And when I saw you in that dream I nearly collapsed you were so beautiful. I…I love you Bella."

Ecstasy made my mind go blank and I spun around eyes wide and red-ringed. Him? Me? Love? Yes! Hardly a part of this planet anymore I entwined my fingers with his and pulled his hand up to my lips. Kissing his knuckles I whispered.

"Edward, you don't know how long I've loved you." His eyes lit up with happiness and love and it was so beautiful I wondered how I could've ever doubted it. Sparks flew as our lips met and I swore I wasn't going to let my father control us any longer.

* * *

Jasper Swan, formerly Whitlock, awoke around midnight that night to the feeling of somethind cold encasing his throat. Golden eyes stared coldly down at him promising horror or at the very least pain.

"You talk unless I tell you too and you won't live to see this midnight much less tomorrow." Jasper nodded as best he could. The shape of the man was getting clearer as his eyes adjusted and the blonde boy realized that even if his attacker wasn't a vampire he would'nt have much chance against him. "Good. Now tell me how to get to your father's room." Jasper opened his mouth as if to speak and the shape nodded.

"I could tell you but it would do you no good. He isn't here." The hand tightened cutting off his airway. Out of pure instinct he pulled at the marble fingers desperate for air. The grip loosened and the vampire's head bent down to his a growl in his throat.

"Do you know where he is?" Jasper shook his head relief coursing through him when it seemed he was believed. Pale teeth glinted in the almost non-existent light. "Alright then," He pulled Jasper from the bed fingers still tight around his neck, "Show me where your sister's room is then. The more leverage the better." When Jasper didnt move the vampire snarled his teeth snapping at his pulse point.

Silently begging every otherworldly being for forgiveness Jasper led his captor through the halls. Another shape joined them in the darkness this one far smaller than even Jasper. Finally they stood outside Bella's room and the little one quietly turned the knob pushing open the door.

Her gasp and another snarl from the big one rent the air causing Edward's eyes to fly immediately open the green orbs glowing brightly in the darkness. Jasper was not alone in seeing how he shifted infront of the still sleeping girl and glared at the newcomers only to have his eyes widen impossible further in surprise as he recognized the vampires.

"Emmett? Alice? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Ok again with the no killing please. I will struggle my hardest to update sooner this time, but don't blame me blame the stupid International Baccalaureate Program. And a word of advice: if you are thinking about entering an IB program or you have no idea what it is i have only one thing to say to you... RUN!**


End file.
